


I tried to think of a pun, but I can't get Smash Mouth out of my head.

by LyraRaineSparrow



Series: Things From Tumblr [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraRaineSparrow/pseuds/LyraRaineSparrow
Summary: Anonymous said: Swamp, and Destiel.I was almost stumped on this one, Anon. And It’s really not good, but here:





	I tried to think of a pun, but I can't get Smash Mouth out of my head.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, prompts go [here](http://wordsaremyenemy.tumblr.com/ask).

“I can understand dying in a swamp, but who wants to live in one,” Dean asks as he looks out at the setting sun filtering through mossy trees.

“A lot of people, Dean,” Sam replies. “Not all of them are haunted.”

“Still, I don’t get the appeal.”

“Tell, you what, why don’t you take the boat and see if you can’t find where Bobby Harrison supposedly sank his boat? Maybe you’ll see the appeal.”

Dean glares at his brother, only briefly registering Cas studying a Venus fly trap behind him. “Fine, but Cas comes with me.”

Sam quirks a brow. “Want to cling to your boyfriend when Shrek comes after you?”

“Shut up.”


End file.
